Things To Do On a Rainy Day
by waterlily12
Summary: When the Elgang and their counterparts decided to meet up, a freakish rainstorm drops in to ruin their plans. Now they're stuck inside, with nothing but boredom to accompany them. What can they do to relinquish that? Why, with lame and cheesy pick up lines of course - Oh wait, there's more? Watch as they entertain themselves on a rainy day. Updating whenever I got a chapter in mind
1. Take 1: Pick up lines

**Something stupid and lame I came up with.**

 **The Elgang and their counterparts are stuck in a rainstorm. What can they do to relinquish their boredom? Why with lame and cheesy pick up lines of course. And it's like a disease once it starts.**

 **Some random shipping moments. You might need to squint to recognize some of them.**

 **Characters... A lot. And I mean twenty four in total with lame such 'original names'. Don't even want to list them down.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

A storm is brewing outside. A big storm. Really big. Like a most-likely-to-flood-an-entire-city storm.

And our lovable protagonists are stuck in it. Well, in a house anyways - or mansion, owned by none other that Empera, the Code Empress of one of the three realms of Elrios.

In the shelter of her home were her five companions and about a dozen more. All of which were their counterparts from the other two realms, Rebellion and Tranform. They came for a visit, only to be stuck inside the confinement of a building - which was quite roomy - because for the freakish storm that told them to stay or else.

"I'm bored..." Infi whined, rolling over the couch to see Knight playing chess against Nemi, with Mana over watching them. "Dude. How came you play that boring game?!"

The Lord Knight ignored him as if he wasn't listening at all. Just concentrating on the game in front of him. It was left to Mana, the Elemental Master to respond. "If you're bored, why don't you go do something?"

"What the hell is there to do in this house?" Infi retorted. "You're the master of elements right Mana? Why don't you doing something about this stupid storm?"

Said magician pried her eyes from the match to give the redhead a look. "Something like this is out of my hands. I can cause natural disasters but I can't have complete rule over them, not something this big. It's the law of nature."

"A stupid one," Infi muttered.

"Like you can do something about it?" Void sallied, irritated by the Infinity Sword's complaints.

"Since we're all bored, why not play a game?" Palad suggest from where he was clicking away at the remote, finding not one channel the list bit interesting.

"Like what?" grumbled Vete. He was currently scowling at the cloudy sky behind the large, ceiling high window.

"You're not going to make it disappear by just glaring at the sky." Tira, the Grand Archer, playfully teased.

"How about we try a pick up line contest." Rune suggested, drinking from a glass of water while playing tick-tac-toe with Wind. The latter having a hard time deciding where to put her X.

And cue the crickets.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?" Tact asked without looking up from his reading material.

"Why that out of nowhere?" Void asked.

"Enough to break the ice." He finished with a sheepish grin.

Infi made a face. "Are you stupid?! No way in hell would I ever take part saying lame jokes like that!"

"Hey, don't frown." Dimensia started, looking up from her magazine, then winked. "You never know who could be falling in love with your smile."

Night sighed from the table. "And here we go."

"Huh?" Wind piped, finally breaking from her concentration. "What was that?"

"Are you lost m'am?" Rune asked at the opportunity.

"Um... no but -"

"Because Heaven's a long way from here. How hard was it when you fell from Heaven?"

Wind was completely lost. Tira laughed, comforting the Wind Sneaker. "Go with the Wind!" She then turned to Blade, who was sitting with his two counter parts near the window. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"I rather not."

Tira pouted, then smirked. "Your eyes are so beautiful, I think I'm Entangled."

"Please tell me we're going to stop sometime soon." Chase groaned, leaning against the wall for a while.

Dimensia decided to make him her next target. "No wonder the sky is grey today, all the blue is in your eyes."

Chase brushed it off coolly but accepted the challenge because hey, he might as well join in since he knew there wasn't going to be a stopper to this. "You'd better direct that beauty somewhere else or you'll set the carpet on fire."

"Oh please, I would Space Leap across the universe just for you."

Infi was looked as if he wanted to murder someone but then decided to beat them at their game. "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

Dimensia raised a brow. "No."

"Well, then please start."

The Dimension Witch widen her eyes by a fraction and so did pretty much everyone else who was paying attention. Infi said a pick up line!

"Your presence is enough to make a Super Nova." The Dimension Witch grinned. It was so on.

"Please, you're the Final Strike to my sanity." Infi countered.

Rune looked at Void. "Do you have a pencil?"

"No... why?" she eyed the Rune Slayer suspiciously.

He started to smirk. "Cause I want to erase your past and write our future."

She ended up blushing. "I... think I need an Antidote. Your looks are like a Poisonous Cloud."

"Ah!" Wind finally realized what was going on, and she approached Reck. "They say dating is a numbers game... so can I get your number?"

"Hm?" The Reckless fist cracked open an eye. "Pinch me."

"Eh?" Wind blinked. "Why?"

"Because I think I'm dreaming of someone telling me a really lame pick up line."

"Hey!" The Wind Sneaker fumed.

He snorted. "Fine, you asked for it." He opened both eyes and grabbed Wind's hand. "Have you always been this cute, or did you have to work at it?"

"W-wha..."

"Instead of X Crash, how about U Crash into me?"

"Of course, but you'll catch me when I do a Sharp Fall down a cliff right?" Wind countered.

The Reckless Fist then finished it up with "Hey, I'm doing a survey of what people think are the cheesiest pickup lines. So, do you pick 'Do you come here often?', 'What's your sign?', or 'hey, I'm doing a survey of what people think are the cheesiest pickup lines.'?"

"Are any of you an interior decorator?" The Dimension Witch aimed at the blade users. "Because the room became so beautiful when you're in it."

Tact chuckled, then looked up from his book to the person next to him, which happened to be Seprah. This might be a little difficult but it never hurts to try. The most he'll get is a slap - he hopes. "Should I smile because we are friends, or cry because I know that is what we will ever be?"

Seperah blinked, turning towards Tact and tilt her head innocently - yet her Nasod brain was racking something up under that calm gaze. "On a scale of 1 to 10, you're a 9. I'm the 1 you need. Does that offer a sufficient reply? Or would you prefer:Out of the Thousand Stars in the sky, I picked you?"

Tact dropped his book, which landed Palad, who was sitting against the couch, clicking away at the TV and not wanting to join the 'fun'. Though he'll be pulled into it anyways.

"Palad, join us~!" Tira chirped.

Palad sighed. "Fine." He cleared his throat and turned to the tea drinking Code Empress. "Was your father a mechanic? Because you got such a finely tuned body?"

Empera looked at him while Nemi looked up. "As a matter of fact. Yes. I am a Nasod after all."

Pald sweatdropped.

Chase chuckled at the girl's oblivious thinking but tried his attempt on her. If Seprah can say something like that, then it was worth a try. Who would want a witty reply from the three Nasods in the room? "I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?"

Empera blinked, then smiled unexpectedly. "Of course, however this time next year, let's be laughing together. Perhaps instead of taking health, Mana Conversion should take time away, so that this time next year would arrive faster."

Chase slanted and almost fell to the ground.

Rune noticed that Nemi was still glaring at something. "What's wrong Nasod? Do you need someone to oil your gears?"

That prompted a slap from said Nasodian.

"Ooh~! I should definitely record this!" Tira piped, running up stairs but ended up tripping over Palad when she was looking. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

Tira grinned. "Yeah but do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you."

Palad ended up as a tomato while Blade coughed out his drink. It was then he decided to join in. "Does anyone have a library card?"

"I left mine at home." Void stated.

"I do." Mana and Tact offered.

"Then do you mind if I check one of you out?"

At their faces, he chuckled.

Tira jumped up, cheering. "Yay~! You joined! Night, Vete, play with us!"

"No." sounded both serious-faces.

Blade turned on Tira. "I just got dumped, and I think that you could make me feel better."

The Grand Archer blushed. "W-well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?"

Infi gave it another try, finding this kinda funny actually. And so, his next victim was Void. He looked sized her up before saying anything. "You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"

"W-what?!" Void blushed and got a glare from Dimensia. Then she got an idea. "Do you have extra hearts?"

"Eh?" The Dimension With piped in confusion.

The Void Princess pointed at the Infinity Sword. "Because he needs one to fill that hole in his chest."

The two Transform protagonists blushed and refused to make eye contact.

"Was your dad king for a day?" Rune asked the Void Princess suddenly.

"No, he was a -"

"He must have been to make a princess like you." The Rune Slayer winked.

"I think I'm done." Night decided, starting to walk out of the room.

... Only for Rune to make a move on her. "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?"

Night looked over her shoulder. "What?"

"Me." The Rune Slayer boldly replied.

"Oh for the love of..."

"C'mon Night!" Wind grabbed her hand. "Just try it! It's really fun -in a way."

The Night Watcher sighed in defeat. "Fine." She looked for a victim and her eyes landed on the Veteran Commander. Since he hadn't joined in yet, they're in the same boat and it'll stay that way. Besides, how hard could it be?

"Um... C-can I..." Okay, harder than she expected. Everyone watched in wonder as _the_ Night, who never lost her cool, stuttered. "T-take y-your picture... t-to prove to all my friends t-that a-angels do exist?"

Wind and Tira squealed in delight while Vete averted his eyes, a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Fine. But I'll only smile if you're the camera." Vete replied, causing more squealing from the two delighted elves.

Palad reconsidered his options and promptly turned to Nemi and smiled. "You look beautiful today, just like every other day. Have you been using Spirit Water to keep your youthful beauty?"

The Code Nemesis just looked up from her game of chess and stared at the Iron Paladin.

"N-no good?" He asked sheepishly, but more stares were the reply. "W-what are you staring at Nemi?"

"You, before I wake up from this dream. But pushing that aside, if I have the Queen's Throne, you must have the King's Throne."

Palad manage turn white from shock with a tomato replacing his head.

Rune rounded on Mana, who managed to stay out of trouble until now. He swung an around her her shoulder, grinning the flirtatious grin he always give. "Hey, how do you do that?"

Mana gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Look so beautiful of course!"

"Shut up." Knight muttered. "I'm trying to concentrate here!"

The Elemental Master had a hint of a blush across her face but she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You must be the reason women fall in love." That was somewhat sarcastic but the recipient thought nothing of it.

"Why thank you but you know, you might be asked to leave soon." Rune continued. "You're making the other women look really bad. Hey do you have sunglasses? My eyes can't handle your Shinning Body."

Tact nudged the Lord Knight on the side, seeing that he was extremely irritated. "Why don't you give it a go?"

He gave him an incredulous look. 'Are you serious? It's against the Knight's Code of Chivalry to be so... coquettish."

"That or Rune takes all the fun." Chase smirked.

"You should be someone's wife." Said person started another one.

Mana shrugged. "Why not? You're single. I'm single. Coincidence? I think not."

"Where exactly did Mana get all of this from?" Dimensia whispered to Void, who was watching with irritation.

"Don't know. But she does read a whole lot more books than either of us."

Knight became flustered as Rune and Mana continued on and then after a second more of reluctance, he interrupted them. His face slowly turning red as he started. "A-ah... w-were you a cucumber - wait no - vegetumber... I mess up."

Rune found it funny while Mana blinked and smiled encouraging at the Lord Knight.

He took a deep breath to calm down, giving it one more try. When he opened his eyes, the calm and collected Knight was back and he shot Mana a casual smile. "Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears."

"Now that's more like it!" Rune wolf-whistled while the Elemental Master blushed profusely, but he wasn't going to lose right there.

"If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber." Rune.

"Hug me if I'm wrong, but El Fire Smoothies are made with Water Elshards right?" Knight.

"If I were a Phoenix, I would rise out of the ashes just for you." Rune.

"How did you manage to melt my Iron Body with just your eyes?" Knight.

"Why am I the target here...?" Mana asked no one in particular as she was stuck in between two swordsmen who effortlessly shot lame pick up lines at her.

"Excuse me, but does any one have extra hearts?" Tact asked no one in particular, only gaining some confused looks in return. He scratched sheepishly at his cheek with his index finger. "It just appears someone stole mine."

A knock came at the door and Ophelia answered it.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Hollered Sakra, bring with her Yama, Asura, Dia, Luni, and Arc. "The storm is real - what's going on?"

"Oh welcome!" Tira greeted. "We're having a pick up line game. Wanna join?"

"What?" The Diabolic Esper asked incredulous.

"Your charm, that's what." Wind quipped, then pretended that her thumb and index finger was a gun and pointed it at Yama. "Are you going back to Heaven? Because I might have to shoot you down if you do."

The Yamaja immediately found interest in this activity. "No, because I'm came from Hell Gate."

"No wonder you look so hot." Chase returned.

"Not as hot as you," Dimensia joined in. "I blame you for global warming... your hotness is too much for the planet to handle! Are you sure you're not a Shooting Star?"

"My my," Asura said in amusement. "This is certainly interesting."

Sakra had been blushing the whole time.

Asura looked at Infi. "I'm lost. Can you tell me which road leads to your heart?"

The Infinity smirked. "Sure, but do you have the key?"

"If you give me yours." The Asura laughed then turned to Sakra. "Quit being so shy and join in."

The Sakra Devanam panicked and turned to the first person she saw, which was the Lunatic Psyker. "C-c-could you c-catch me when I-I F-Fall for you? Because that's a-a M-Matchless T-Truth!"

"..." The three albino boys just stared, only one thing was on their mind. _This is so stupid._

"Hey... somebody farted. Let's get out of here before the Apocalypse." Arc, the Mastermind deadpanned.

"I agree." Luni said, turning to the dorm. "Let's hurry. I don't want someone's fart to blow me to my Dooms Day."

"Yeah, 'cause we're Void Fields like that." Dia muttered. All three of them ended up cursing, for they realized they fell into a whole that they couldn't climb up from.

* * *

 **I wanted to stop when Mastermind said his line but then I felt bad for the other two so I added some more XD**

 **I tried to include some Elsword stuff in the line but... I have no success.**

 **Too many characters to keep track of but I wanted to include them all. I hope I didn't miss any out of the ones I used. It was kinda hard to make everyone stay in character... I tried.**

 **P.S.**

 **I didn't expect it to go this long.**


	2. Take 2: Paper Anything

**Wish upon a thousand - wait, that's not a crane. Why is Rune running around with a paper phoenix? Better yet, _how_ did he make one at all?And where did they get all that paper? ****Join the Elgang on their magic-touch on origami.**

 **More Shenanigans.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Knight queried in wonder as Mana was folding a piece of paper left and right. He had noticed her with her stomach laying against the floor after he looked through channels with Infi, the later deciding that he had enough and threw the remote somewhere.

She looked up and flashed an smile that Knight found it fruitless to not think she was terrifyingly adorable. "Sec." She returned back and finished folding and showed him a paper crane cupped in her hand. She looked just like a child showing something they did the first time.

"Why are you making a crane?" Diemsia queried, appearing from behind the couch and leaning over it.

Mana shrugged. "To kill time. Besides..." she waved her staff and a book appeared out of nowhere, magically flipping the pages by itself until she found what she was looking for. She showed it to the ones on the couch, her eyes glittering with fantasy. "It says that if you make a thousand cranes, your wish might come true."

Void scoffed. "Do you really believe that kind of ridiculous myth?"

"Says the one who uses magic as if she's breathing." Chase sallied.

Dimensia walked around the couch and sat beside Mana. "You never know, it might actually be true. Let's find out!" A glow of excitement sparked in her eyes as she took a piece of paper. And stopped before she even started.

"Uh... how do you... Mana?" She turned to the Elemental Master for help.

With a snap, Mana brought forth another book."Read and follow."

Infi made a face. "Who reads instructions?"

All fingers pointed to Mana.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Oi, Grape, pass me a piece of paper."

Three purplettes turned their heads to him with glares that could pierce if it wasn't Infi, who didn't give a crap.

The Infinity Sword huffed. "I meant Magical-Girl-Wannabe."

The magicians glared again.

"Okay, fine. Sparkles." The Infinity Sword settled and was promptly slapped in the face with a piece of paper by the designate person.

Dimensia returned to looked back and forth from the book to her less-than-successful work. "This makes no sense!"

"Let me see." Void grabbed the book and skimmed through it. "Doesn't look that hard."

After giving it a try, she took it back. "Wait, so the fold goes inside or -" She stopped when a paper airplane hit her on the forehead. "Hey!"

Infi snickered. "This might actually be fun."

"Hey guys," Tact started, having joined the orgami group earlier silently. "Look what I made!"

"Psh," Rune waved off the dog. "That's nothing, I'll show you something even better!"

Taking a piece of paper, he started the complicated process of folding paper.

Infi made another airplane and set it flying. It did a few loops, much to some onlooker's amusement, before it hit a certain crimsonette.

"Oi, what are you guys doing?" Came the response of Saber, the Grand Master, with Yama, the Yama Raja, next to her.

"Hah!" Rune finished, holding up a really, and I mean, REALLY, complicated origami creature. "Check out my dragon!"

Saber's eyes immediately sparkled with amazement while Yama was already making her way over to the group. "Is that... just paper?" The Grand Master asked.

Tact nodded sagely. "Just one. Want to try origami?"

"You can do some amazing things with just paper." Yama chuckled, in her hands was a lotus flower. How she was able to make one that fast was anyone's guess.

"Look!" Palad chirped, acting like a child by showing everyone his paper clawed hands. "I'm a demon!"

"Add horns and a tail and you'll be complete." Chase commented, deciding to try origami out himself.

Roy, the Royal Guard was watching them from where he was with Nobel. He kept staring at Palad trying to make horns to go with his origami costume set. _If only he was a bit smaller. He would be really cute._

"Infi!" Dimensia shouted as she was still trying to make succeed in making her first origami-anything. "Stop throwing paper planes!"

The Infinity Sword huffed indignantly and a few minutes later, he threw boxes at everyone. Very ingenious.

However, a box was caught by Arc, the Mastermind and he growled at such a poor excuse of a box. "You're making my Apocalypse look bad."

"It's just a paper box." Blade, chuckled from an entrance way.

"Oh, origami?" Blaze came from exploring the mansion. "I remember when I tried those. I ended up setting them on fire by accident."

"Take this!" Infi shouted, throwing a paper shuriken at Mastermind, who deflected with ease and sent a flat paper diamond his way. The Infinity Sword ducked but the origami diamond made a hairpin turn and hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Infi yelped. "You put one of your gizmos in there didn't you?!"

Arccackled as more paper diamonds fly around and a four-triangular-prism-interlocking... thing. "No one said I couldn't."

Knight gave origami a try and ended up - somehow - making a sword. "Huh? Wait... that was supposed to be crane..."

"You have swords on your mind, that's why." Blaze remarked, playfully smacking the Lord Knight on the head. "But Saber's looked fancier that yours."

Knight looked to his sister to see her... wielding a life-sized paper sword. "Wha..."

"I cast a size spell on it." Void supplied absentmindedly and then she smiled brightly. "YES! I GOT A BOAT!"

Silence.

"That's one of the easiest ones to do." Rune decided to drop the bomb. "And you took what? Thirty minutes trying to do that?"

"Hell Drop." was the reply and Rune was knocked out for half an hour. Now _that_ was a real bomb, by Void.

Sometime later, Wind and Night came in from the other side of the mansion, with Empera. What started as making paper cranes somehow turned into a who-can-make-the-best-origami contest, all without tape.

Palad looked to Chase. "You been fiddling with papers for a while, what are you making?"

In response, Chase pulled two paper pistols, and an almost finished, simple version of the Destroyer out of nowhere.

"... How did you... Never mind."

"Quite intriguing." Emera observed as she watched them make, practically, paper anything from A to Z. "How does thin sheets become something so complicated."

"Why don't you try it too?" Blade suggest, yet he was a hypocrite because he wasn't joining in.

"I have." Empera replied by pointing to the two paper drones that Ophelia was holding, with Moby and Reby hovering over them with interest. How that was even possible was beyond the Blade Master but hey, they did the craziest thing so it wasn't _that_ hard to believe.

Arc cackled. "My dear queen, would you like me to install a moving device in those lovely inanimate drones of yours?"

"Oberon." The Code Empress called and things got a little hectic after that, which involved crashes, electricity flying, and a sword.

Nobel, the Noblesse, watched a from the table Empera sat at, with Roy serving her a slice of cake. "Hoho." she started, amused at the development. "This looks fun."

"Maybe you should try it." The Royal Guard, suggested, showing his mistress a paper Phoru that he made. "Isn't it adorable?"

"Hmph!" Nobel jerked her head away from him. "That is not fit for Demon Lord. Make something better."

"As you wish." Roy bowed and got a stack of paper out of nowhere and started making something. Nobel watched out of the corner of her eyes, wanting to learn how to make an origami but she didn't want to say it out loud.

"Oh! Serprah!" Wind chirped from nearby, seeing the Battle Seprah walking - flying by. "What do you think of these flowers?" She help paper lilies for the Nasod to see.

"A counterfeit." She replied.

"Oh what's this?" Chili, the Chiliarch, dropped down from where she was climbing on the ceiling. Her eyes sparkled with amazement at the bouquet of flowers that Wind made. "Wow! How do you do that?"

"Lady Chili!" Dread, the Dread Lord, came rushing down the stairs. "You should be more careful or you'll hurt yourself."

Chili huffed indignantly and stopped her foot childishly. "Shut up! You're my servant, you have no right to tell me what to do!"

"I did it!" Dimensia chirped, holding up a crane. "I made one!"

Infi couldn't help but laugh at the roughly made origami. "That's a crappy excuse of a crane!"

Saber brought her origami sword down in the Infinity Sword. "Now, now, be nice."

Mana looked up to the trend that she - kinda- created. "Since when exactly did you guys learn how to make those things?"

"Let's have a paper sword fight!" Rune proclaimed with a sword of the exact material at hand.

Most of them just shrugged and said. "I don't read instructions."

"Night, what did you make?" Void asked when the Night Watcher had been standing for a while. The elf pulled out a bow and a sword.

"First time?" Chase asked.

Night nodded.

"... maybe I should try not reading instructions." Void ended up muttering.

Vete came in, saw the shenanigans, and left. He wanted to stay out this one. He should go take a nap. Yep, that sounds like a good plan. Anything to prevent his brain from rotting.

"Wind!" Tira came in calling, rushing pass Vete. "There you are - what are you doing?"

The Wind Sneaker looking over to her fellow counterpart and stepped aside to show her her masterpiece. "A Peakcock!"

Rune scoffed and showed off a Phoenix. "Mine's better."

"How's mine?" Asura asked out of nowhere, having silently joined in. "A Nine-tail fox."

Infi was throwing around all kinds of paper weapons while Saber and Knight fought each other sword paper swords.

"... Where did you guys get all those paper?" Tira ended up asked while sweatdropping.

"Magic." Replied the three magician as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

After showing off the origami they made, - Rune somehow manageing to make his phoenix move with his runes and tried it on other things - the room was flooded with paper, burying one's feet and pretty everyone present used them as a mattress to sleep on.

"Hey Mana," Knight start, being one of those still awake.

"Yes?" The Elemental Master was still folding quietly with a pile of cranes next to her. The Lord knight shirted his gaze slightly, wondering if it was okay to ask her what kind of wish she wanted grant for her to continue making cranes even after the origami frenzy.

He decided to go for it as Mana looked at him patiently. "What are you wishing for?"

The Elemental Master tilt her head to the side absentmindedly but then she smiled impishly. "Why do you want to know?"

Knight was taken aback by the rerouted question yet he didn't mind as he searched his mind for an answer. "Well... if it's something that is achievable, I think it's better if you do it yourself. But..." He didn't know what came over him when he spoke the next few words. "If possible, I can grant you your wish."

Both of them blinked and burst with colors that was redder than Knight's hair.

"A-ah... I mean..." Knight stammered, looking away so that he could better word his sentence. "You have us to come to whenever you need something. If you just ask us, I'm sure the gang will help you."

Mana averted her eyes and stood up to walk away. "Baka."

"Wha...?"

"This would have been much simpler if you're just that dorky Cherry from when we met!" She shouted back in a distance, sounding upset.

Knight, baffled, could only act on impulse with what experience he had with the purplette. "Look who's talking, Grape!"

Rune whistled all of a sudden. "Nice job, but I would have done better."

The Lord Knight gave him a look. "Weren't you asleep?"

"Oh, right. Good night." Rune added a few snores for effect.

"You damn phony!"

* * *

 **I might have missed some of the classes but I really didn't know how to fit everyone in Q-Q**

 **Most likely, all the chapters that I will have on here will be missing some of them so don't be upset if your favorite class didn't make an appearance.**

 **I couldn't help but add a bit of LK x EM in the end. In the category of ElsAi, LK is competing against RS for EM. (I like both.) Ooo~ Maybe I should write something about that next? If I got something that is XD**

 **I'll uh... get back to _Flip: Tail's End_ soon.**

 **Online definition of soon:** **Adv. In or after a short time.**

 **My definition of soon: Adv. Whenever my brain gives me ideas to write.**


	3. Take 3: Truth or Dare

**Hm... it's not really that funny but it's the cliche truth or dare game!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

The gang watched as Empera worked on a large monitor screen with a lever at the side. Seraph and Nemi helped her make a few adjustments here and there while also keeping Arc, Luni, and Dia away from the invention.

"What is that?" Tact decided to ask since no one had. His answer was a few more cranks and wiring and Empera descending from the top of the monitor thanks to her hovering mobility.

"Tira requested a randomizer." The Code Empress replied, wiping her hands on a white cloth that Ophelia duly provided. Empera then turned to said Grand Archer. "It's complete."

Said elf jumped while clapping with glee at the supposed new toy that her Nasod friend made upon her request. She promptly tackled the silverette with a bear tight hug. "Thank you so much Emphy!"

Infi snickered at the nickname, which prompted a slap from the Code Empress.

"May I ask what you request this component for?" Seraph queried, successfully tramping over Dia with her lasers.

"Well," The Grand Archer kept up that innocent smile of hers. "Since there's a storm outside and someone us complained - rather loudly - that they're bored... I just thought we could play a game with this randomizer."

Knowing Tira's antics, Blade quirked a brow, there has to be more than what he think the randomizer is used for. "What kind of game?"

Saber went to inspect the giant monitor. "Is this thing supposed to randomly choose a game for us to play?"

The Grand Archer tried to stifle her laughter but couldn't as she hunched over and laughed. "No, no. I already decided what we're going to play."

"... Don't tell me..." Reck trailed, an unsettling feeling dropping into his stomach. As far as he knew, Tira and Wind are pretty similar. If he knew Wind as well as he did, then...

"Oh my gosh~!" Wind squealed. "Are we going to play Truth or Dare?"

At the name, everyone else besides the Elves and Nasods (And psychos) blanched.

"Interesting." Nobel commented. "I never actually played such game before."

"Me too!" Chili volunteered. "How does it work?"

"Simple." Tira replied. "In this game, you target someone and let them chose a truth or a dare. If they chose a truth, then asked them a question and they'll have to tell the truth. If a dare is chosen, you get them to do whatever you want."

Roy looked at the rather large group. "Isn't this group... a little oversized for such a game?" He tried, hoping they would get out of this.

The elf waved him off. "That's why I had this randomizer built. We're going to randomize everyone! It's kind of like Spin the Bottle truth or dare. I would have done that but the circle would be too big."

Everyone else shared a reluctant look with each other.

"Oh, and we're all playing this." Tira added sweetly, but with a hint of a menacing undertone.

They froze with dread playing over them. No one really wanted to put the elf on her bad side, all having experienced at least one of the elves' world-destruction potential terror.

"Okay!" Tira chirps, seeing that everyone had agreed - no one said anything so she assumed. "Let's all sit down and get started!"

"Can I be first?" Wind raised her hand.

"Sure, go right ahead."

The Wind Sneaker skipped to a halt in front of the lever and pulled it down. The monitor started to shuffle through the chibi versions of the gang. First slowly, then faster, and faster until the screen presented the lucky winner.

A chibi Code Nemesis appeared.

"Okay Nemi, truth or dare?"

Being one made for combat, she went straight into danger. "Dare."

Wind contemplated for a moment. There wasn't really anything that the Nasod can get worked up over... "Wear a bunny suit for the entire duration of the game and give Chase a BIG bunny hug~"

The Deadly Chaser choked on air. "WHAT?!"

"... Pardon?" Nemi said at the same time

Tira tsked. "It's a dare. You can't refuse it."

Nemi case a side glance at Chase, who was one calm but not a faint blush decoration his cheeks. She sighed. "Very well." For some reason, her sensors detected someone glaring at her.

She went up stairs to change, Ophelia kindle provided with the costume. She came out with a oversized black bunny suit that made her looked adorable, but she didn't like it. It was unfit for a Nasod Queen such as herself. But a dare was a dare

She made her way to Chase, who was leaning against the wall. Both of them stared at each other for a moment, with Nemi having trouble performing the act of... hugging.

"Any day now!" Infi shouted impatiently, promptly earning a whack from Mana.

The Code Nemesis sighed again and embraced the Deadly Chaser with pink dusting her cheeks.

Chase inwardly panicked as his heart skipped a beat. He looked towards Empera, who threw him a look and promptly returned to drinking tea, acting as if nothing happened.

Palad ha an urge to grab his Destroyer for some reason. He didn't know who to target first though. Chase? Or Wind?

"Nemi, since you were the one who got randomized, it's your turn to pull the lever." Tira supplied.

Said Nasod went over to the randomizer and pulled the lever.

A chibi Crimson Avenger came up.

Everyone had a bad feeling already.

"Crimson, truth or dare?" Nemi queried, trying to retain her monotone while in the bunny suit.

"Truth." The dull yellow eyed crimsonette replied.

"Why did your eyes change color?" Now, the rest of the redheads were curious too. They all knew that she was tainted by the dark El but unlike Infinity Sword, who was in the same situation, didn't have his eye color changed.

In response, the Crimson Avenger laughed. Sickly. The very personification of evil itself that very much frighten the young ones in the group. Once she was done, she promptly answered the question. "A complete absorption of the dark El."

"Oh! Oh! " Infi raised his hand like a child. "Does that mean I'll have yellow eyes if I completely absorb the dark El?"

Crimson gave her brother a look. "Don't kid yourself squirt. It comes with a price."

"What's that?" Mana decided to ask.

Crimson seemed to be having a bipolar moment as she switched from normal to being a little like a psychopath. Maybe _a little_ would be an understatement.

"S-she's scaring me..." Sakra squeaked, edging away until she was closer to Palad than to Crimson, who was right next to her. Poor Sakra.

"Sanity." The redhead finally answered. "You'll be on a path where insanity welcomes you."

"... Please tell me you got that under control." Saber entered into the conversation with a grave tone.

Crimson only smiled, nothing noteworthy. Just a smile. But it sent chills down the gang's spines.

"My turn." she said, getting up to the randomizer. The rest of the gang had a _really_ bad feeling about this. The randomizer shuffled and the lucky victim to became Crimson's prey was...

Luni.

The Lunatic Psyker cursed under his breath. "... Truth."

Crimson smirked. "Avoiding danger I see. Then let me ask you this, in a game of life and death, who would you save? Out of everyone here?"

Luni deadpanned at the crimsonette. "... Me."

Most of the group facefaulted from their positions.

"Talk about selfish." Dimensia commented.

The Lunatic Psyker ignored her and went up to get this stupid game over with. The randomizer shuffled and out came a cute Iron Paladin.

"Dammit." Palad cursed while Luni just let a broad smirk curve up his lips.

Before he could ask the obvious, Palad answered, "Truth."

"Can you guys please be more daring?" Tira commented to the side. "Like little Nemi here?"

"Tira..." The Code Nemesis warned in her cute bunny suit.

The Iron Paladin rolled his eyes. "Not happening if it's him!"

Luni cackled in amusement. "So, answer this, little girl-wannabe -"

"LUNI..." Palad growled, an aura enshrouded his body.

"What is your most embarrassing dream?" The albino male finished, ignoring the obvious threat that was aimed at him.

The Iron Paladin twitched a brow. "... Being chased by a giant teddy bear."

Infi laughed. "Seriously?!"

"Hey! It has creepy eyes okay?!"

Palad's turn at the randomizer and the result was his fellow Prince from the other dimension: Chase.

"Dare." The Deadly Chaser crackled opened an eye and looked at Palad, it was as if Chase was _daring_ _Palad_ to try anything funny with his choice.

The Iron Paladin sighed. "Say 'I'm a pretty boy' and wink."

"... The hell?" Chase ridiculed. "There is no way that -"

"Nu uh uh~" Tira spoke up, being the rule regulator. "It's a dare so you have to do it."

Chase clicked his tongue and looked away. He hate this. He already hated the fact that people called him a pretty boy to begin with but to say it himself? Absolutely horrendous.

"I'm a pretty boy." He mumbled.

"Say it louder!" Infi snickered but he earned a pistol pointing directly at him.

"Seriously though, we couldn't hear you." Palad smirked.

The Deadly Chaser gritted his teeth but sighed. "I'm a pretty boy." He said loudly and winked, both with no enthusiasm. "There, you happy?"

Next on the victim's list was Dread.

"Dare."

"Have Roy switch masters with you for the rest of the game." Chase ordered nonchalantly.

"What?!" Both Chili and Nobel exclaimed while Dread and Roy had no complaints about it. They were still serving an -almost- identical loli.

The two demon lords stared up at their new -temporary- servant with doubtfully gazes.

"You... can make sweets right?" Nobel asked Dread the same time Chili asked Roy, "Can you even do a cartwheel in that get up?"

Dread pulled the lever and out came Palad... from the shuffling, again.

Said Prince was cursing the heavens for his luck. "Oh c'mon!"

Chase snickered. "Karma is the best!"

"Dare." Palad huffed. He doubt that Dread would have something embarrassing for him to do. He's the reasonable type of person.

A glint in Dread's eyes told him that he was in for it. "Wear a dress and keep it on for the duration of the game."

The Iron Paladin paled. It seemed that he had miscalculated just slightly. He had forgotten the Dread Lord's affinity for cute things and lolis. He stood up cursing the whole place while some others laughed their heads off at Palad's misfortune.

Luni cackled loudly with Arc and Dia. "That's exactly what I would have told him to do!"

"Dread," Roy started, giving the Dread Lord a thumbs up. "Nice dare."

Palad came back later wearing an adorable pink dress, blushing profusely while Tira took pictures for later revisits. "Empera... why do you... have so many outfits even though you only ever wear one?"

"It's for occasions." The Code Empress replied coolly.

"Damn..." Infi gawked in disbelief. "Are ya sure you're not a girl?"

A tick mark formed on the Iron Paladin's head. "SHUT UP! I'M A BONAFIDE GUY WITH NO QUESTIONABLE GENDER CONFUSIONS!"

"Dude, it's pretty questionable right now." Tact pointed out while stifling a laugh.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING DAMMIT!" Palad snapped and marched over to the randomizer once again for a shuffle.

Mana came up.

"Hm... Dare." She replied calmly though she had been giggling at Palad having to cross-dress.

Still not over himself wearing a dress, Palad was in no mood to be nice, not even to someone he respects as his sister. "I dare you to stop beating around the bush and kiss Knight already!"

The Elemental Master blinked in confusion. "Wait, Knight? Or Night? Because -"

"It's the redhead sitting right next to you!" The Hamel prince exclaimed.

Mana and Knight looked at each and immediately switched to the other direction, blushing and heads steaming.

"I-I can't possibly -"

Dimensia gave a shove at Mana and she collided with the Lord Knight. "Just do it~! It's a dare after all~!"

"Oi, oi..." Rune smiled threateningly at the Dimension Witch. "You can't just force her."

"Sounds like someone's jealous~" Dimensia teased some more.

Mana sighed in defeat. There wasn't really any way to get out this. She leaned in and pecked Knight the cheek, which was enough to freeze him and sent him steaming as hot as a burning kettle.

"Aw..." Tira and Wind sighed in disappointment. They were expecting something better.

Randomizer decided the next target and it was none other than Void.

"Uh... dare?"

Mana smiled. Widely. Which wasn't good. "Oh this is a toughie~"

"W-what...?" The Void Princess stammered, taken aback by Mana's sudden change of attitude. Mana pretended to think but she had already decided the moment Void was selected.

"J-just tell me already!"

The Elemental Master returned an innocent smile. "Switch clothes with the person on your left for the next round."

Rune spit out the water he drank, which landed on Tact's face, which earned a 'HEY!', while Void just gaped.

"W-WHAT?!" Both of them exclaimed in disblief and then stared at each other. They were both wearing rather... exposing outfits, but Void's was even worst.

"I- I'm not wearing _that_!" Rune pointed, turning red.

"Like hell would I wear Rune's clothes!" Void pointed as well. "Besides! Angkor would object to this! It's in my contract that I have to wear this at all times!"

"Oh really?" Mana said simply, with a dark look. "Angkor. Be a dear and make an exception for this, or do you want this to get ugly?"

The fat bat was batting his tiny wings in midair, nodding his entire body in panic after sensing the Elemental Master's murderous intent.

Void gaped, not knowing Mana had this side to her. She had always been so... calm and rational!

Rune laughed nervously, backing away, only to be grabbed by Knight and Infi, both of which wore mischievous looks.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Well," mana rethought. "it's either this or you two be stuck in a closet for the next five rounds."

The Rune Slayer perked up. "Actually, I wouldn't mind that."

" _WHAT?!_ " Void exclaimed, blushing and seething. "No way! A-anything but that!"

"Then switch." Mana demanded flatly.

Blade shook his head. "You been talking with Tira and Wind, haven't you?"

"Dammit Wind!" Void cursed. "What did you put in Mana's head?!"

"Oh you know," Wind giggled. "The usual, now go change~!"'

After a long moment of struggling, they manged to force Rune and Void to switch clothes, with the former refusing to show himself because one, his wearing something closed to a bra, and two, he's wearing a mini skirt, and three, it didn't... exactly fit him.

"Okay, Asura!" Void said quickly, red from embarrassment as she was in the Rune Slayer's clothes - which was much less revealing than her own. Tira and Wind secretly took pictures.

"Hmmm..." The Asura intentionally stalled. "Let me think about it."

"Asura!" Void whined. "Please hurry up!"

"Dare."

"Well... I think... I'm going to go with..."

"ASURA!" Rune called. "STOP STALLING!"

Asura couldn't help but laugh at their impatience. "Fine fine... what was I going to choose again?"

" **ASURA!** " Rune and Void exclaimed.

Said girl laughed again. It was just too much fun teasing them. "Alright alright. I choose dare."

"Be seductive to the person next to you!"

"Can we switch back now?!" Rune added in.

Dia sensed danger so he immediately opened a warp hole and stepped inside, leaving Blade as the victim.

"That Dia," Asura shook her head and moved towards the Blade Master. "Sorry to have to do this but you are one hell of a hunk."

Said blade user tried his hardest not to be fazed by the comment or Asura's advances.

"Okay Asura, you're turn!" Tira hollered a second after. Said girl stopped acting and walked over to the randomizer.

Wind came up.

"Finally!" The elf chirped excitedly. "I want dare!"

"You're quite excited," Asura commented. "Here's my dare; express yourself towards the person of your choice."

The Wind Sneaker didn't think too long on it as she turned to the Reckless Fist sitting next to the table. "Recky~ Hug me~"

Reck choked on air. " _What?_ "

Wind didn't wait but pounced on the Reckless Fist. "You're too slow!"

"I - what? That came out of no where!"

After a quick exchange, Wind pulled the level the second time. "Blade -"

"Truth." was his quick response.

"Okay, tell us how you felt when Asura seduced you." Wind said with a blissful smile. The Blade Master lost composure.

He looked between Asura and Tira, with the later giving a huff and turning away. "It was... tempting..."

After a few more rounds of of Truth or Dare, Night and Vete had to be locked up in a closet by Tira after Tira was to tell the truth about her age by Dia. Sakra was tasked with serving everyone in a maid outfit - turns out it was a bad idea since she practically tripled over every step she made and spilled tea everywhere.

Asura had to tell everyone whether she was bisexual or not. Yama had to rhyme throughout the entire game while wearing a funny hat. Saber was questioned with if she had a sister-brother complex, which she absolutely denied. Dimensia spilled the beans of what she does on Saturday nights, which was to role play in her room. Knight was to say yes to everything, which was bad because a question came up that asked if he would like to be Mana's slave...

Chili was banned from deserts - "NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT" was what she screamed out.

Nobel had to do the hokey-pokey, which shamed her to death after Empera showed her a video of what it was. Speaking of Empera, she wasn't allow tea for the rest of the day, which made her quite grumpy after that. She'd slapped anyone and everyone that tried to even approach her.

"Oi, Em-" Slap. Rune got KO'ed.

"Hey, Emp -" Slap. Knight was next.

"Hey! Will you st -" Slap. Infi made a dent in the wall after being sent flying.

.

.

.

.

"Empera -" Slap.

That was perhaps the fifteenth time and it was Chase who had tried to talk some sense into the poor Nasod. He rubbed his cheek and tried again.

"Empera, st-" This time, he was prepared for it as he halted the Code Empress's notorious hand... only to be - SLAP!

He'd forgotten about her other hand.

That aside, Seraph was to put on a smile and... talk. A lot. "How do you... smile?"

Tact raised a brow. "You done it before haven't you?"

"I have?" The Battle Seraph tilt her head innocently.

"It's easy, just curve the corner of your lips like so..." He demonstrated by pointing to the corners of his smile. Seraph tried. Failed.

Reck admitted that his favorite TV show was My Little Pony. Vete, after coming back with Night, was told to dance to disco. Truth be though, he was quite good at it. Blaze gladly accepted to act like a gangster while Nemi was told to sit on Palad's lap. Turns out, Nasods weighs more than they look[1].

Arc... was forced to be nice. "Oh you can't be serious!"

"Just go with it... You idiot." Yama was finding it hard to rhyme things.

"Who are calling an idiot you vix -" Feeling Tira's glare at his back, the Mastermind quickly rephrased. "I mean... p-please... don't... be rude ... d-dear... Y-Yama." He forced out while grimacing when it was supposed to be smile.

"Was that supposed to be polite? All I found was spite." Yama retorted.

"Why you... I mean," He tried smiling but it didn't work out quite right. "Yes. As polite... as a gentleman's."

Next was Infi and he chose dare.

"Skip around the room while singing _I'm a Barbie Girl._ " Blaze instructed with a smirk.

"F***" He started cussing, which earned him a another slap from Empera.

"Your foul mouth disgusts me." She said.

"We are so recording this." Tact snickered.

Infi begrudging follow through with the dare.

"I'm a barbie girl..."

"C'mon! More enthusiasm!" Blaze hollered. "And skip!"

"Tch." He took a deep breath and skipped as childish as he had used to while singing " _I'm a barbie girl~ In a barbie world~_ "

The entire room bust into laughter, even the Nasods couldn't stifle their giggles. It took them a while to settle down after that.

Dia got Seraph and he basically cackling rambunctiously with underlying insanity. "YES! NOW, GIMME YOUR CODES!"

"... Psychic Artillery"

"Satellite Rain."

Somehow, Dia managed to escape while the rest of the gang had to use whatever they had to save themselves - and the mansion - from being bombarded against attacks that rivaled that of a nuclear weapon.

Needless to say, with the randomizer destroyed, they all spent the rest of the time cleaning and rebuilding parts of Empera's mansion.

"... Can I get my armor back on now?" Palad pleaded.

Roy and Dread both had the same thoughts. "No."

* * *

 **[1] Elwiki said that Eve sinks faster than Raven so yeah...**

 **I literally randomized the first half of this but then it was going too slow so I fast-for forwarded in the middle. Hope you don't mind ;;**


	4. Take 4: Cook-Off

**Does the Elgang smell a cook-off? Of course not! ... They're in it. But the things is... most of them don't know how to cook... or separate wholesome food from gasoline.**

 **Oh, I'll be changing Domi's name to Arc because that's a way better name for the Mastermind. Thanks TheTrueMasterofTempest!**

 **Guest review(Cuz y'know, I can't pm them) :**

 _ **darkblades - Thank you, I'm glad you find the last chapter enjoyable! ^^**_

 **Thanks to those who review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword. (If I did, I would have turn it into an anime already)**

* * *

Chase sighed as he placed his head down on the table. The howling wind and the pelting rain was heard loudly as if their shelter had no effect - it did, it just wasn't soundproofed. "This is the single most boring day of my life."

"You're telling me." Infi scoffed from where he was leaning against the large window frame. "I rather face off a hundred Dark Nephilims than to be stuck in this stupid place."

"That," Chase chuckled. "actually sounds fun."

"Chase," Empera called, holding up a cup of steaming tea. "appraise this."

The Deadly Chaser raised a brow. "What?"

"It means to assess this." The Nasod Queen tried again.

"I know what the word means but why do you want me to try your - what the heck is that?" Chase asked, staring at the teacup, seeing an... unusual color. It's purple with a bit of greenish spots.

"It's tea." She merely replied. "Try it."

"..." Empera pushed the cup into his hands, but the blonde prince merely stared at it dubiously. _Is this even considered tea?_

He looked up to try to reject but seeing how the Code Empress was giving him an expectant yet curious look, he couldn't help but to do what she asked. He braved a smile and took one sip of the toxic-looking liquid... and promptly dropped the cup, making it shatter.

Chase turned a little green and he felt like throwing up. He covered his mouth with a hand and looked at Empera. "What... did you... put in _that_?!"

"Toxic herbs."

"..." Chase excused himself and scurried away to get water.

Infi saw the whole thing and laughed. "Empera, ya trying to poison him or something?"

The Nasod tilt her head innocently. "I was merely trying to experiment on how to make tea."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Rune entered. "Did I hear that right? _Empera_ trying to _cook_?!"

Said person shot the redhead a look. "Is there something erroneous with that?"

"Yes." He nodded seriously. "Very. It's like mixing oil and water. It just -"

Void stuffed his mouth with a muffin and feign a benign smile. "What do you think Rune?"

The Rune Slayer involuntarily swallowed the food whole and his complexion turned purple - like Void's hair. "W-w-water..."

"Oh? You're still alive?" The Void Princess noted casually before walking back into the enormous kitchen. "Maybe I should have rolled the dough in Alchemist Reagent."

Blade blinked when he saw the exchange, and realized that some members of the group disappeared. "... are you girls cooking?"

"Void~" Dimensia called, coming out with her face smudged with flour. "C'mon, Mana wants us to help her with her fruit tart! She wants to make it big so we're going to have to enlarge the fruits!"

"You're using magic to cook?" Tact questioned dubiously. "That... doesn't usually end will."

"Keke," Dia cackled. "Can't wait to see food explode everywhere."

"Please, like you guys can do any better?" Void challenge, pulling Empera along with her.

"Better than your poisonous food that might have killed two of our guys!" Infi shot back, pointing to the passed out Rune.

"... Infi..." Knight started cautiously, he had a bad feeling about this. "Don't drag all of us into this..."

"If you think you can do better, then let's see it!" Dimensia shot back.

"Do I hear a cook-off?" Tira came out, wearing a pink apron and holding a spatula. "That sounds like fun~! Let's do it!"

"Guys versus girls." Void stated. "Deal?"

"Hell yeah!"

"INFI!" Tact and Knight exclaimed as Chase just came back, feeling slightly better.

The Deadly Chaser blinked. "... I missed something, didn't I?"

...

"Okay, so... we have Chase, Blade, Wind, Roy, Chili, Seraph, and - for some reason - Arc as the judges." Tira clarified.

"I rather stay clean." Arc provided.

"... Why?" Chase asked. He didn't know how he even became a judge but he felt like they were just using the judges as guinea pigs for their food. He didn't want to be the judge. After Empera made him drink her tea, he _really_ didn't want to eat anymore of _anyone's_ cooking.

Seraph looked bored. If she was to cook, then all they would be eating would be lasers, lasers, electrocuted dishes, lasers, and probably a taser.

Blade leaned back. "Since when was I one of the judges?"

"Since you're not too bias!" Tira piped.

"What about Reck or Vete?"

"No." Both Nasod armed males said instantaneously. After seeing Rune and Chase, they rather keep their lives instead of getting food poisoning, thank you very much.

"Um... a-are we sure about this?" Sakra asked nervously, holding a tong in her hands. She wasn't the best chef in the world and with her being all clumsy made it even worst.

"Bring on the deserts!" Chili chirped, fist pumping the air. "I want cakes, crepes, ice cream, flans, cupcakes, -"

"Mistress." Dread stopped her from listing off every kind of deserts on the planet. "You're getting carrot cake."

"WHAT?!" The Chiliarch exclaimed in horror. "NO! NEVER! AS YOUR MASTER, I DEMAND SWEETS!"

Nobel sighed, as she was part of the girls' cooking team. "At least you get to eat them instead of making them."

"Do you best Mistress." Roy encouraged with a smile. "I'll be honored to taste one of your cuisine."

The Nobelesse looked away. "If you say so..."

"Alright!" Infi was getting pumped up. "Let's do this!"

"Don't forget this." Palad handled the Infinity Sword an apron.

"Oh, thanks -" He stopped when he held the ends of the apron, revealing it being pink with a large heart encasing a cute phoru in the canter. "What the hell is this?"

Luni cackled, wearing a plain black apron. "We ran out, so you'll have to wear that one."

The redhead, with a smudge of black in his hair, promptly threw the hideously thing called an apron on the floor. "Hell no! You'll never see me wearing that thing!"

"Infi." Knight started sternly. "Wear it or you're forfeiting this."

"WHAT?!" The Infinity Sword exclaimed. "Why can't I just cook without one?!"

"Number 1 rule is to always wear an apron when cooking." Dimensia informed smugly.

Infi gave her a look. "Who's the retard that made that up?"

Tira's dark aura flared. "I'm sorry, did I hear an insult."

"... no." Infi replied and picked the apron up to put on. Among the colors of plain blue, red, white, and black, Infi's apron was extremely noticeable.

The Dimension Witch laughed darkly under her breath, making sure that the black aprons were hidden in the distorted space that she made.

* * *

 _With the guys_

Knight pondered while Rune gathered some materials onto the table. "Shouldn't you start soon Knight? We have to each make a dish for the judges and there's seven of them."

"It's just..." The Lord Knight tried to explain. "I never actually sharpen my cooking skills. I'm more of a sword person."

Reck handed him a sharp knife. "Slice and dice."

"Just pretend that you're fighting." Tact advised, mashing something in a bow.

"Fighting a piece of meat from an already dead animal?" Luni queried with a raised eyebrow.

"..."

"Screw this." Infi said, summoning a few swords from nowhere and brought them down mincing glitter meat... along with the bones. "Way faster."

"Huh, I forgot we could cook however we want." Palad mused and looked down at his halfway finished mashing dough. He snapped his finger and smiled, bring out his Destroyer and started power mashing, making the table shake.

"Watch it!" Dia hissed, though he was doing nothing really.

"Shouldn't you be doing something as well?" Vete asked, gathering his ingredients.

The Diabolic Esper deadpanned at him and snapped out a warp portal. Reaching in, he pulled out a delicious-looking roast. "Done."

The others facefaulted.

* * *

A chef went into the kitchen, only to find the main dish that he prepared gone. He blinked and sighed in exasperation, looking at his assistants. "Alright, who let the dog in again?"

* * *

Rune clapped his hands from his work of gathering the necessary ingredients. He then blow on them and grinned. "Time to get to work!"

By that, he meant pouring water into seven bowls, then open the same number packs of ramen and put that in. Lastly, he drew a heat rune of the side of each bowl and grabbed a magazine to wait for the ramen to be ready.

"... Is that really it?" Tact sweatdropped when he saw this.

The Rune Slayer shrugged. "It's food, right? As long as it's edible and we can score some points. Beside, ramen is a necessity for life."

"We're supposed to win this!" Infi scolded in his pink apron. Not too many in the group could take him seriously with that on.

Vete raised a brow. "And what exactly are you doing to that lump of minced meat?"

"What?" Infi snapped back as he mixed the chopped up meat with dough. "Ever heard of meatloaf?"

"... That's a meatloaf?" Knight asked skeptically.

"Duh, it's meat and bread loaf mixed together!"

Silence... until Luni and Dia cackle uncontrollably.

Rune wanted to say something. He really does. He just couldn't, because he was laughing as well.

"That's not..." Knight started but then decided he shouldn't spend his time arguing, for it would only lead to that when it comes to Infi. Instead, he grabbed the knife that Reck gave him to chop with.

He looked around, seeing Vete putting squids on a skewer, then he aimed his Nasod arm at it and set the whole thing on fire.

"Tact, what are you making?" The Lord Knight decided to ask.

The blonde prince from the Transform dimension looked up from a cooking book. "I think I'm going for curry. You?"

"Not sure... can I borrow that book?"

Tact promptly tossed the object towards Knight, only for it to be caught in Vete's range of fire.

"... oops." was all the Veteran Commander had to say as the book drop down and set a few other things on fire.

"AH!" Both Tact and Knight exclaimed in panic and tried to looked for things to put the fire out before it burned to wooden table.

Dread sighed and decided to help as well. He was in the middle of making something nutritious - for Chili - when the fire got hazardous. He took his throwing knives and threw them -effortlessly - so that it would but off the table cloth that was caught on fire.

However, one when astray, almost hitting Luni when he was making smoothie... in midair?

"Hey!" The Lunatic Psyker hissed. His Dynamos promptly stop their formation and the never-to-be smoothie spill to the floor. "Are you picking a fight?!"

"Merely trying to put out the fire." Dread replied coolly, going back to his work.

Reck ignored the potential chaos and fry his noodles. But he then realized that he forgot the sauce... and everything else. "Crud."

Then a dark cloud cast over the guys - literally.

And cue the smoke detector.

* * *

 _With the girls_

"Nemi! What are you putting in those?!" Void exclaimed, taking something that had toxic signs plastered all over it.

"Does that not convert to something edible?" The Code Nemsis asked innocently.

"No!"

"Ah... looks like I burned the Lady's Steak again..." Blaze commented as smoke raised from the frying pan that she had set on fire. "Oi Saber, cut me another chunk of meat!"

The Grand Master huffed as she was slicing her own creation of cabbages wrapped around mincing meat. "Why do you keep on burning them?"

The Blazing Heart grinned sheepishly. "Well... like they say, 'if you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen.' Pretty sure the meat couldn't take the heat."

"Then you should control your heat." Crimson commented while she was adding... every ingredient that was red into her mix bowl, such as red cabbage, beet, Sander Jerk, Red Ginseng Honey, apples... fire orbs... at some point, liquid that resemble blood but if looked closely, it's tomato sauce.

"Nah," Blaze waved off the suggestion. "You can never have too much heat."

Yama contemplated the apple she had on the table. "How do you even cut a Giant Stone Apple?"

She then snapped her fingers as an idea came up. The Yama Raja used Suppression Energy.

"You're making a dish with stone apples...?" Tira asked. "Won't that be... hard to digest?"

"I heard it tastes great."

"... It'll taste like stone."

"Who said stones can't taste good?" Yama countered. "Has anyone ever ate a stone before?"

"... Have you?"

"Ehem," Nobel coughed, holding a bowl in he hand. "Is this... how you make pie?"

"Let me see," Tira skipped to the Nobelesse's aid instead of continuing a pointless conversation, only to sweatdrop at the sight. "Um... what's this brown lump?"

"Ah, that's..." She paused, seemingly in deep thought. "Um... I mixed... uh..."

"You forgot what you used, didn't you?"

Nobel suddenly felt insulted. "O-of course not! A Demon Lord does not forget simple things like this!"

The Grand Archer merely smiled and tugged the Nobelesse by her wrist. "C'mon! I'll show you! It's as easy as pie!"

"... Pies are not as easy as it looks." Dimensia muttered as she sped up the time it took for the cupcakes to bake in the oven with her time magic. Though, she was distracted by what frosting to use and the oven exploded due to overheating during a long period of time (Thanks to Dimensia's magic).

The beeping of the smoke detector sounded and annoyed the heck out of everyone.

"Ugh... Spatial Distortion." The Dimension Witch made a swish with her staff and the smoke went elsewhere.

In the adjacent kitchen, the smoke detector rang vigorously and sudden coughs could be heard, followed by - "DIMENSIA!" from Infi.

"Huh..." Dimensia pretended that never happened and took out her charcoal cupcakes. "Maybe frosting, rainbow sprinkles and all the other good stuff would make them look good. It's the looks that makes the difference, right?"

She then clapped her hands together in front of her. "Right. A big, fat cupcake with red frosting, sparkling sprinkles, rainbows and sunshine for Infi!"

Mana raised a brow at Dimensia deciding something out loud while she was instructing Empera that she should not use gasoline in tea. "Doesn't... Infi hate those things? - Empera, you don't want to get Chase sick again, do you?" She directed the last part to said Nasod, who pondered for a second.

The Dimension Witch winked cutely and stuck out her tongue. "But he likes cupcakes so I'm sure he could ignore the rainbows and unicorns~"

"... He's not even on the judge panel." Saber deadpanned.

Sakra was fumbling around, tripping over nothing and knocking Night over when she went to get spices.

"S-sorry!" The Sakra Devanam apologized quickly.

"Sakra," Yama said, helping her up while Asura help Night. "I don't understand how you're the clumsy one while Asura and I are just fine."

"S-sorry..." The Sakra Devanam apologized for no reason.

"... What is that for?" Yama asked with a raised brow.

Asura chuckled in amusement. "Just forget about it Sakra, here. You should start cooking." She handed the Sakra Devanam a kitchen knife.

When Sakra held the handle, a sudden flame appeared in her eyes, which disburse out around her. "I'M READY TO COOK!" She exclaimed all of a sudden and disappeared off to get ingredients.

"What the..." Yama said, flabberghasted.

Asura merely laughed in amusement again before turning to Night. "What are you cooking."

"Rice balls." The Night Watcher replied. "Its a good source of traveling food. Easy to carry and you can put different fillings in it. You?"

In response, Asura whipped out a spell tag. "It's an... enchanting dish."

"Isn't that cheating though?" Yama asked, holding a spatula in hand.

"Tell that to the three magicians in this kitchen."

"..."

Yama and Night turned to see Void, Dimensia, and Mana using magic to life up ingredients, multiplying and enlarging, instant separation, and all the other good stuff that magic could do. Then there were the usage of elixirs...

"It's perfectly acceptable!" Tira piped up suddenly, having heard the conversation. "As long as you made it yourself, any method is acceptable!"

"I'm surprise we haven't blown something up yet." Night remarked.

As if on cue, something did make an explosion.

Nemi was seem using her Atomic Blaster to... shred carrots.

"Oops." Blaze commented nonchalantly when the pan in her hand melted away and laughed sheepishly. "The pan couldn't take the heat I guess!"

"Ah!" Mana piped when the metal melt into the floor. She used Water Cannon to cool it off before the damage worsen. As a result, steam filled the entire room, causing everyone to loose their vision for a few seconds.

However... that was enough for panic to strike.

"ACK!" Void exclaimed, waving her hands around frantically. "I can't see!"

She stumbled and bumped into someone, which caused that person to send her bowl of mixture flying. It landed on the floor, just in time for Sakra to race in and slip on it, sending her things into the air - including the knife.

Eggs, flour, fruits rain down and the knife stabbed right into the table that Nobel was in front of, causing her to shriek and use Spectral Spear.

After that were screams, clatters and a ruined kitchen. Ophelia and Oberon watched in horror as the scene played. They were ordered not the interfere but it was torture seeing their Mistress trying to cook for herself but even more so when the kitchen - their workplace - get destroyed.

Similar things happened with the boys in the adjacent kitchen.

"WATCH IT LUNI! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Infi exclaimed in fury, then the sounds of a few swords stabbing something could be heard, which was followed by cackling electricity and a few bombs.

"NOOO! MY RAMEN!" Rune exclaimed dramatically after something shattered onto the floor.

* * *

The judges were resting in the living room, though the chaos was really hard the ignore.

"... I am not going to eat any of their cooking." Chase said in finality.

Wind gave him a pat on the back. "C'mon, they can't be that bad!"

"NEMI! I TOLD YOU! THAT'S TOXIC TO HUMANS!" Void exclaimed in the kitchen.

Silence settled among the judges - minus the clatter and the screams from the kitchens.

Blade looked around. "So... who's immune to poison here? I'll give you my share."

Serprah had no comment, but she was prepared to blast anything that she deem unworthy of to be categorized as dishes made for a Nasod Queen.

"I am so glad I'm not in there." Arc remarked.

"I wonder if Mistress Nobel is able to handle this task..." Roy mused.

"I hope they have deserts~" Chili sang, ignoring whatever chaos there was. As long as she gets her sweets, she didn't care.

* * *

 **Ah... I ran out of ideas :D... so gonna have to stop here. I'm not an expert in the food department so I don't know many types of dishes there are...**

 **Not sure if this chapter's any good... but yeah... I swear, I need to make a chapter with a smaller group of characters.**

 _ **Keep in mind that I will only update this story whenever I get an idea. So sometimes, updates will be REALLY slow.**_ **So don't rush me, okay? ^^ (Mind you, I rather not be forced to write when I'm drain of ideas)**


	5. Take 5 - Dictionary Trivia

**Words. That's pretty much how you'll subscribe this. Just words. Ones that you thought were made up were anything but real.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 _ **Guest - Well... a sportfest wouldn't exactly fit into the category of things to do on a rainy day since... it's kind of an outdoor thing.**_

 **Thanks for review guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

The gang blinked at the suggestion that the three purplette had told them. "A what now?"

"A dictionary game." Mana suggested again. "Where we take turns to read off a word from the dictionary and have the others try to guess that it is."

Infi scoffed. "Lame. Only a nerd would suggest such a -"

Mana whacked the redhead of the head. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I just said you were a ner -"

Another whack.

"OW! WILL YOU STOP THAT?!"

"Stop what?"

"HITTING ME WITH THAT STUPID STICK!"

An insult to all three magicians, the other two summoned their staffs and all three whacked Infi on the head.

"OW!"

Chase winced. "You shouldn't have even said anything."

Tira mused at the idea of the game. "That sounds good. But how about a reward for the winner."

Mana blinked. "A reward?"

The Grand Archer winked mischievously. "How about this. Since the three of you proposed it, the winner of this game gets to spend a whole day with one of you."

"W-wha..." Void stammered, ding a double take. "W-why would we agree-"

"I'm in!" Rune exclaimed excitedly.

"Ho," Arc entered. "This just got interesting."

Luni scoffed. "Why only those three? That won't motivate the rest of us. Just the redheads."

"Oi," Infi hollered, massaging his aching head. "Why would I want to play just because Dimensia just so happens to be the prize?"

At that, the Dimension Witch started to tear up - it was fake of course. "Y-you m-mean... y-you don't w-want to s-spend a d-day w-with me?"

"Ack! S-shuddap Dimensia!" If there was one thing the Infinity Sword could not stand, it was the waterworks. That darn Dimensia knew him all too well.

"Oh!" Wind raised her hand up to gain attention. "How about this? Winner gets to ask for whatever they want from the person that chose?"

Tira clapped her hands together. "Good idea!'

"We're in!" The Diabolic Esper, Lunatic Psyker, and the Mastermind piped in unison.

The Nasod Queens glared at the albinos while the Hamel Princes could just imagine the psychotic trio would do if they win.

In both the Queens' and the Princes' minds, they all thought the same thing. They can't let the albino trio win. Not matter what.

"Sounds interesting enough." Asura chuckled. "Yama, Sakra, let's join."

"Hm..." Blaze hummed. "Not too fond of these games since they're kind of boring but why not.?"

"Sounds boring still." Chili deadpanned.

Dread sighed. "Mistress, this would be a good chance for you to learn."

"Ya saying I'm not educated enough?"

The Dread Lord shook his head calmly. "Of course not. Merely stating that there would be some words that may be worth knowing about."

As everyone started to agree one after the other, Mana explained some rules before getting the game going.

"Here's how it works, Each of us takes turn being the Reader. The Reader's job is to pick a word from this." With a snap of her finger, a tome as thin as about three dictionaries and five times as large dropped down onto the ground in front of them. On the cover is the bold name of _The Encyclopedia of Words From Every Inch of Elrios._

Most of the gang just gawked at the size of the book, thinking if there was something as large as this before.

"What. The. Hell?!" Infi managed to mutter with his gaping mouth. "Where do you even get that?!"

Mana continued as if she hadn't hear the Infinity Sword. "The Reader reads the word out loud and the participants write down the definition that they _think_ the word meant."

Void magically placed a stack of index cards in front of everyone, along with pencils.

"Once everyone is done, the Reader writes down the real definition and gather everyone's index cards, including the one they wrote on. Next, they read them out loud and we vote for what we think the right definition should be. Points will be given out to the ones who got it right. If not of us voted for the right definition, then he Reader gets the point. That makes one round and then the person to the the previous Reader's right will go next. We'll continue until everyone get's a turn to be the Reader. Got it?"

"Nope." Rune piped. "Explain it again."

"Good, let's start with Reck." Void said.

"Hey!" The Rune Slayer huffed indignantly for the Void Princess intentionally ignored him.

The Reckless fist was face with the large dictionary. He flipped to the first page and immediately found one of interest. "Absquatulate."

A few blinks went around the room.

"Get writing." Reck said as he took a piece of index card and wrote down the definition. Once everyone was done, the index cards were gathered to Reck, courtesy of magic. He shuffled before reading off the first one.

"Oh, we should also vote blindly to avoid cheating." Dimensia added.

"Way to ruin the fun." Infi huffed.

"I got it." Empera said, telling her drones to to hover in mid air to forge a screen while mini ones appeared in front of everyone except the Reader. "Vote yes or no on the options once Reck announce them."

With that done, Reck resumed reading.

"... To get abs by squatting."

Silence, except for the snickering of Infi and a few others while everyone else made a face.

Next was "A type of punishment when you're late to something."

That earned a few votes.

"The name of a spatula."

1 vote.

"To leave somewhere abruptly."

A few more votes were cast.

"The add something."

He read the rest before revealing the definition and the screen that Moby and Reby hold showed the people who voted for the right answer.

Next up was Chase. "Cyanic."

...

"Cynical." Chase read off before going to the next one. "The color blue or azure. A movie. Name of someone who's sardonic. A flying... dog...?"

Next was Knight. His was easy. "I'll go with Altercation."

Some definitions were: An alter. To made an alter. Everything else to do with alters. The place where they fought the big bad -blue- wolf (Berthe). And an extremely religious person.

...

A few more people later, it was finally one of the Nasod Queen's turn, namely Seraph. She didn't even need to look in the book to find her word. "Define supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

And everyone just went berserk after that.

"... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Infi exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THAT?! ARE YOU MAKING THAT UP?!"

"... that's a word?!" Palad asked incredulously.

"That can't be a word!" Rune argued. "You didn't even look in that ridiculously large dictionary for it!"

Nobel and Chili were gaping like a fish.

"I never heard of such word!" The Nobelesse exclaimed. "Roy, I demand a confirmation!"

"I..." The Royal Guard wasn't too sure on this but he knew that it sounded familiar so... "That, is indeed a real word, Mistress."

Wind sweatdropped. "Oh dear..." She whacked that brain of hers to try to recollect where she had heard it before. She was an elf, there should be at least be one point in life where she had heard it before.

Reck probably drop his pencil and paper and walked out, knowing this would happen sooner or later. "I quit. I don't care if there's a penalty. I quit."

Crimson wasn't too into the game and dropped out at the fifth word, now she was just watching in amusement as the others acted as though the end of the world was coming - except for a few who actually knew the answer.

"RUNE!" Void exclaimed, smacking said boy's head when he tried to peak into what she wrote. "No cheating!"

The Rune Slayer muttered something about unfairness of the game.

Seraph wrote down the real definition which was extraordinarily good; wonderful.

When it was revealed, more people quit the game, which include Chili, Blade, Night, Yama, Vete, and Blaze.

"You do know that it doesn't matter if you quit right? Winner chose anyone." Tira said.

"Don't care." Vete hollered back.

The game continued on with words such as floccinaucinihilipilification and Pseudopseudohypoparathyroidism, which not even the psychotic geniuses could get right and only Mana, the Nasod Queens, and -surprisingly - Knight understood. The Elemental Master having read a lot of books and the Nasods... their computer data base contained literally every word there is. **[A/N: Scroll to bottom for definitions]**

"Dude," Infi started, staring at the Lord Knight incredulously. "How do you even know that?!"

"Uh... I studied a bit during my training as a knight?"

Rune and Infi couldn't believe what they were hearing.

...

"Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis." Empera was up and the long word just tired everyone else out. She, along with her fellow Nasods, didn't even peak at the dictionary.

"Isn't this... a little unfair?" Tact laughed nervously. "I mean I don't think we would know these words since they're not used in everyday life..."

"You should be grateful I did not chose the full chemical name of a human protein, which has exactly 189,819 letters." The Code Empress said calmly as she drank tea.

"... There's such a name for a measly protein in our body?" Knight asked incredulously. He may have been more studious than his two other counterparts but there is a limit to how much he should and how much he was to know.

"I QUIT!" Infi finally thrown in the tower. It was amazing how he even lasted this long in the first place. "SCREW THIS STUPID WORD GAME!"

Tira sweatdropped. "I... have to admit. This is a little unfair..."

...

Saber was the last one to go but everyone was both physically, from the yelling, and mentally, from the words they thought didn't exist.

"Okay..." The Grand Master said slowly, tired as well. She walked up to the dictionary and was about to flip the pages when she just had enough. She flipped the book in the air and used her large sword to shred it pieces. "Forget this. The word I want to define is break. As in we all need a break."

"... You do know that you just destroyed the only existing book that recorded every word in the history of Elrios, right?" Mana pointed out, raising a brow.

Rune perked up. "Really?! If that's the case, let's light it on fire just to be sure it's destroyed!" With that, he spread runes to every shredded pieces of paper and all of them caught on fire.

Though... he didn't think of how it'll be raining fire... indoor.

"HOT HOT HOT!" Sakra yelped as she and everyone ran around in panic while the carpet caught on fire.

The howling rain outside suddenly looked inviting right about now.

"Ack! My coat's going to get singed!" Arc exclaimed. "I don't want it to look like Blaze's!"

"What's so bad about my coat?" The Blazing Heart huffed indignantly, unaffected by the heat while the others experienced some kind of burn. At least this time... she can say it wasn't her fault.

"Ahaha... oops?" That earns him three slaps and three whacks. One from each Nasod Queen and Magician respectively.

Now they just need to put out the fire.

* * *

 **Definitions:**

 _ **Absquatulate - To leave somewhere abruptly**_

 _ **Cyanic - Blue; azure**_

 _ **Altercation -** **a noisy argument or disagreement, especially in public.** **(I use this one frequently)**_

 ** _Floccinaucinihilipilification - the action or habit of estimating something as worthless (Like this word)_**

 ** _Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis - a lung disease that is otherwise known as silicosis (Really. They couldn't have just said lung disease or something?)_**

 ** _Pseudopseudohypoparathyroidism - an inherited disorder (No comment)_**

 ** _Break - A pause in between - (I'm pretty sure everyone knows what this one means)_**

 **Yeah... decided to make this one a short one lol**

 **Since** **school's coming up, I thought, why not give the readers a little prepare mental work out? XD**

 **OH! How about I publish the Elsword school fanfic I have wrote a bit about? It would be an appropriate time right? :3**


	6. Take 6 - Indoor Treasure Hunt

**I feel sluggish but I realized that I have a chapter ready so I'm just going to post it up (Props to SoulHorse for reminding me and SeraphPrincessKaguya for pitching in the idea a few weeks ago)**

 **Guest reviews:**

 _ **Celadon Scream - ^^ I'm glad you like it.**_

 _ **Guest - Lol, she probably does XD Thanks for the suggestions, I'll keep it in mind :) The art one sounds interesting lol**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

* * *

Nobel and Chili grinned at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Roy, is everything set?" The Nobelsse asked her trusty butler. Said servant replied with a bow.

"Yes."

"Dread, what about in our premise?" Chili confirmed, who earned a similar answer back - without the bowing.

"Shall I gather everyone?" Dread suggested with a flourish of his hand, revealing a throwing knife in between his index and middle finger. He wouldn't use it against his fellow comrades of course, just threaten the ones unwilling to comply with his mistress's wishes.

"Yep." The Chiliarch bobbed her head up and down cutely. "Roy should go to. Just in case you need reinforcement."

Dread chuckled casually, ambling into the living room to fetch the rest of the gang. "I want to say that that wouldn't be necessary, but whatever M'lady wishes."

"Oi, stop acting so cool!" Chili commented with a wave of her fist in a semi-threatening way.

"Mistress?" Roy asked for confirmation by his own master. Nobel drank from her El Fire Smoothie and looked up in time to hear shouts of complaints, followed by a few yeps and clashes of metal.

"The hell?! What's your problem!"

"We just said we don't want to go! You don't have to throw your kitchen knives at us!"

"Eep! Rune, do _not_ insult his weapon of choice or we're all going to be used as target practices!"

"Oi, if it's a fight, then I'll gladly give you one!"

"Luni, stop it! That's not going to he -AH!"

"Sakra, are you okay?!"

Nobel went back to sipping from her crazy straw. "Go. Don't let Dread take the spotlight."

Roy bowed again. "As you wish."

The Royal Guard entered the battle field known as the living room.

Tact noticed the new servant first and waved him over after ducking under another knife.

"Oh hey Roy, mind telling Dread to stop -"

"Mistress Nobel and Chili request your audience. Come quietly or..." Roy promptly equipped on his cross-shaped blaster, practically machine gunning everyone who wasn't hiding or wasn't in agreement.

* * *

"Looks like you're all here!" Nobel clapped her hands together in satisfaction, seeing everyone present in the lobby, some in better condition than others.

Chili turned to Dread and Roy, giving them a thumbs up. "Good job!"

Yama twitched an eye. "What kind of masters are you two to let your servants nearly kill all of us?"

"Your fault for refusing to listen." Chili stuck out her tongue childishly. The two elder butlers found themselves trying to restrain from hugging the loli.

Infi followed it up by a vein popping. "Damn shorties with cliffs."

The two demon lords ignored the comment, preferring not to rip the Infinity Sword to shreds for now. Though... they do hope that he would be in the activity that they had in mind.

"So... what are we doing?" Saber asked, and then pointed to a certain Crimson Avenger sitting on the stairs and leaning against the banister, asleep. "And Crimson's tired again."

Nobel waved it off. "She'll be off the hook due to her conditions and it would be better if there's an even number anyways."

Chili picked it up from there. "We're gonna have you do a treasure hunt!" She snapped her fingers, which signaled for Roy and Dread to approach everyone with a box.

"A treasure hunt?" Empera echoed. "Why must I partake when I already have the wealth that I need?"

The other Nasods nodded as well.

"Because these are no ordinary treasures such as money and jewelry." Nobel answered.

"Then what is it?" Blade inquired.

"You'll just have to find out!" Chili grinned as the rest of the gang were instructed to pull piece of paper out of the two boxes that were going around. "You'll be off in pairs - randomly - and each pair will have a different puzzle to solve. We're not playing since we're the ones who made this up."

"That would mean there are 13 rewards to claim?" Mana counted in her head and pulled out a piece of paper when it was her turn.

"Yes." Nobel answered. "But they won't be easy to get to. Chili here thought of... some interesting concepts."

"Which are...?" Night pried.

"A surprise." Chili and Nobel answered together.

"This sounds fun~" Tira sang as she opened her folded piece of paper to see a number in the corner. "Who got number 7?"

Palad raised his hand. "Me!"

"Aw..." Dimensia pouted slightly. "I got the unlucky number 13."

Wind overheard and immediately skipped over to the Dimension Witch. "Looks like we're treasure hunter buddies~"

"Number 1." Asura announced, flourishing the piece of paper in between her fingers.

"Right here." Infi raised his hand lazily and dragged himself over.

Asura smirked. "Well how do you do, partner?"

* * *

Skipping over - Team #5 (Sakra Devanam & Blazing Heart)

"Hmm..." Sakra hummed as they traversed the mansion, looking at the piece of paper that she and her partner got. "What do you think this means Blaze?"

The Blazing Heart leaned over to get a good look. "Well..." She pointed to one portion of the paper. "That's probably a plant. And that over there is a robot of some sort."

The Sakra Devanam looked at her partner, back at the paper, and again. "How do you even understand this?!"

She held the paper up, revealing a bunch of scrawny scribbles and at the bottom, it was signed by none other than Chili.

Blaze shrugged. "Practice from when Rune was still a toddler." She then pointed forward. "Now, let's go find this plant that makes robots!"

"... What?"

* * *

Team #8 (Tactical Trooper & Deadly Chaser)

The two Princes stood in front of a certain door and stared at each other, as if daring the other to go in.

"You first." Chase offered finally. 'You did solve that riddle after all."

Tact shook his head and raised his hands up in defense. "Nope, I don't want to. This is a girl's bedroom, _Empera's_ to be exact. Besides, I think you should go first. I don't think Empera would mind if it's you."

Pink tinging his cheeks, the Deadly Chaser did not have something to counter back. An so, he sighed in defeat and reached for the door door, only to freeze when his keen senses picked up on something.

"Wait, this might be a tr-"

The door suddenly flung open by itself and the two Prince were heard screaming for their lives before getting pulled in - unwillingly.

* * *

Team #11 (Code Empress & Elemental Master)

Mana looked stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Did you heard screaming?"

Empera looked back at her, and then down the hall, registering that the source came somewhere near her bedroom. "Seems like someone tried to enter my sleeping chamber."

"What?!" The Elemental Master exclaimed. "Shouldn't we go stop them?"

Empera shook her head. "Worry not, I have safety measures."

"... Which are...?"

"Nasods, heat and movement sensors, lasers, guns, blasters -"

"Okay, I get it." Mana stopped the Nasod Queen before she ended up listing off probably a few hundred machinery that somehow fit into one bedroom.

"Though..." Empera mused, looking up slightly in thought. "Dread asked for my permission to... alter some of it. I assume it was for this very purpose."

"Oh boy..." The Elemental Master sweatdropped. "So we're going to have to go through traps?"

"Indubitably," The Code Empress returned to the piece of paper, only to scrunch up her nose in disapproval. "This is an insult. The layout to my mansion is not like this."

"Let me see." Mana snatched the paper away and twitched an eye after the sight of it. "What is this?! This looks like some impossible maze... is that a parfait?" She paused for a moment. "Oh! I think it's asking us to go to the kitchen and get a parfait!"

"... I am going to have a talk with Chili after this."

...

Mana stared at what was in front of them, the corner of her mouth twitching. "What... is this?"

Empera remained stoic as she saw several pendulum axes swinging back and forth. "It seems that they have remodeled this area."

"No, they're trying to kill us for just trying to reach the parfait."

"Could you not just teleport?"

The Elemental Master opened her mouth to answer but closed it and paused for a second. "... Oh yeah."

When Mana teleport, she unknowingly set off the alarm that alerted that there was the presence of a magic-user in the room and things immediately went berserk.

"EEEEKKKKK! Getawayfrommegetawayfromme GET AWAY!" The purplette ran back and forth in panic.

Empera watched as she drank tea that Opehlia brew for her just now. She had no idea what was so scary about what was chasing her companion around.

"... It's merely a toy arachnid."

Of course, Mana wasn't listening since she was screaming as if her life depended on it. To her, it kind of does.

* * *

Team #4 (Lord Knight & Code Nemesis)

Knight had this strange urge to be somewhere else at the moment. It was just the feeling that someone needed his help, though he didn't know who and why.

"Do not dawdle," Nemi advised without looking back at the Red Knight. "Or you'll become a hindrance."

"Right. Sorry." Knight apologized before looking down at the clue in his hand. "Say, are you sure this is right?"

Nemi looked back this time. "What do you mean?"

"I mean does Empera's mansion even have a polar bear... eating hot fudge sundaes..."

The Code Nemesis stopped at a door and proceeded to open in, only to disappear down a trap door.

"Nemi?!" Knight exclaimed in panic as he looked into the hole. He found a Code Nemesis maintaining her poker face but judging by the aura around her, she was beyond irked.

She hovered out of trap with her hovering function and promptly sliced the door open, mercilessly. "Let's. Go."

* * *

Team #12 (Code Battle Seraph & Mastermind)

They had no time for the silly treasure hunt - or at least Seraph doesn't. She was currently blasting the psychotic engineer with her lasers for his attempts of stealing her code.

"Get back here so I will obliterate you." The Code Battle Seraph ordered.

"Kekeke," Arc cackled as he jumped over another laser. "This is good. I must see how your code enables you to take on such battle style!"

Along the way, Seraph brought property damage to Empera's mansion, but she didn't care.

* * *

Team #9 (Grand Master & Blade Master)

"Hey... do you feel that rumbling?" Saber asked, looking up from the map that they got.

Blade paused for a moment before he felt a vibration. "Kind of. It feels like -" He had to stop in order to duck under a Particle Ray.

"What the-?!" Saber quickly wield her giant sword, only to see Arc running past her with his Dynamos activated in full defense. Seraph followed by gliding swiftly past - almost as fast as a race car - with Energetic Heart as she used Energy Needles and Thousand Star.

"Uh oh." Both Masters piped before finding something to hide behind as laser beams and energy blasts shot in every direction.

Behind a plant, Saber found a loose tile. She lifted it up and saw a timer ticking. Blanching, she quickly covered it back and ran out into the open. "THERE'S A BOMB!"

Blade facealmed. "What the hell is this mess?"

* * *

Team #10 (Diabolic Esper & Yama Raja)

"I say we go this way!" Yama argued, pointed right.

Dia scoffed and pointed left. "It's obviously in this direction!"

They have been arguing which way to go for the past hour and they _still_ haven't budge from the corridor when they first got there.

The Yama Raja flung her hands up in the air in frustration. "Of a the people, why did I have to end up with you?!"

She made a step in the direction that she chose... only to step on a sinking tile. There was a short pause before the ceiling opened up and dropping down a boulder.

She paled in comparison and shrieked while Dia was prudent enough to pull her into a run. "Nice going idiot."

They finally moved after an hour of bickering.

"Wha - how was I supposed to know that there was a trap?!"

The two of them continued down the hallway as they argued, paying no heed to the giant boulder behind them. Sooner or later, they met up with Saber and Blade.

"Wrong way!" Saber called in the distance. "There's a bomb!"

"So is this way!" Yama shouted back. "There's a boulder trying to squash us!"

"Great. We're stuck in between." Blade commented.

Dia groaned in annoyance. "Screw it. Change of plans." He opened up a rift and shoved everyone inside before going in himself. "We're going to have ice tea and croissants in Hamel. You're paying."

* * *

Team #3 (Reckless Fist & Lunatic Psyker)

"An ignoramus like you shouldn't even have the privilege to have that Nasod Arm." Luni complained. And look at what you have done to it! You have ruined its beauty!"

Reck could care less about his opinion as he walked on. Yeah, yeah. Why don't you file a complaint instead of me having to here it? And we're here."

He stopped in front of what was supposed to be the library. "From what the clue told us, we're supposed to be looking for a book."

The two surveyed the room which seemed to help thousands upon thousands of tomes in hundreds of bookshelves. "Looks like we got our work cut out -"

"Found it." Luni'd went over to a random shelf and pulled out a book on how to make nutritious food taste like candy.

"..."

"Are we done yet? I hate this -" Before he could finish, the library went into some kind of lock down and a blue demon dropped in from nowhere. Luni cranked his neck while smirking in glee. "I love this game."

Reck merely stared before giving a yawn and finding a couch to sit on. "Tell me when you're done. I'm going to catch up on my nap."

* * *

Team #6 (Night Watcher & Rune Slayer)

Rune twitched an eye as he deflected a kunai. "Tell me again why we're risking our lives to get a teddy bear."

"It's on the list of the things we need to find." Night answered, flourishing out the paper as she evaded an on coming arrow.

"We just came out from having our hands chopped off for getting a _bag of candy_!" Having enough, Rune decided to burn the machines that were firing at them to the ground.

He then approached the tiny, innocent bear with a threatening glare. "This better be worth it."

"Rune." Night called, causing the Rune Slayer to turn to her.

"You just activated a -"

A cage fell down from the ceiling, caging them both as more torturous weapons were aimed at them.

"- trap." The Night Watcher sighed in exasperation as Rune let fly a long chain of curses that would put a sailor to shame.

* * *

Team #2 (Void Princess & Veteran Commander)

"... This is stupid." Void remarked in annoyance as she stared at the screen with a lot of arrows moving up. "Why do we have to get high scores on this dancing game to get the next clue?!"

Vete concentrated on stepping on the arrows on the platform to match the ones of the screen. "Start moving those feet or we'll never get this over with."

The Void Princess gave him a look. "You're enjoying this aren't you?!"

* * *

Team #7 (Grand Archer and Iron Paladin)

"Let see~" Tira hummed as she looked over the paper. "It looks like we'll have to -"

"Oi! It's Tira!" Both Tira and Palad turned to the voice, seeing Blaze and Sakra approaching them.

"Hey guys~ How are you two doing in this hunt?"

"Do you know any plants that can make robots?" The Blaze Heart asked all of a sudden, causing the 7th team to blink.

"... What?" The Iron Paladin finally piped. "There's such a thing?"

"Uh..." The Grand Archer sweatdropped. "I don't think there is..."

"Eh?" Sakra furrowed her brows. "Then what does this say?"

"Let me see." Palad reached for the paper and looked at it, his eyes turning to confusion, then to a frown. "I think it says to find an T-Rex doing to hokey-pokey."

"What?" Blaze started. "That can't be it! It's definitely a plant that makes robots!"

"How does that look like a plant? It's definitely an dinosaur!"

"Do you not see the green leaves in that drawing?" She pointed to where the leaves were supposed to be.

"All I'm seeing is the tail of of a dancing dinosaur." Palad argued back.

"..." Tira promptly snatched the clue out of Palad's hand and proceeded to analyze the contents. She heaved a sigh and looked up. "Guys, it's asking for you to find a mutated plant that's shaped like a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

Sakra gawked. " _What?!_ "

Tira then pointed down the hall. "I think I saw one thrashing about in that last door over there. Want help?"

Blaze grinned as both of her hands were engulfed in flames. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just burn it to a crisp."

"It's immune to fire." Tira provided.

"What?!" THe Blaze Heart exclaimed in disbleief. "What kind of plant if that?!"

Sakra gawked. "More importantly... why does Empera have something like that growing in her mansion?"

"She doesn't." Palad supplied.

* * *

Team #1 (Asura & Infinity Sword)

"Nu uh," Infi absolutely refused to take part in this. Never ever. "You're not going to make me do it."

"C'mon," Asura cooed, prowling towards the Infinity Sword. "It's not like anyone will see. It'll just be you and me."

Infi backed away even more, glaring. "I am not wearing a freaking maid's outfit!"

He pointed to the black and white uniform in Asura's hands. "Why do we have to wear that in order to finish this hunt anyways?!"

"It's a requirement." Asura answered firmly. "I'm interested in what we get out of this and you're not going to ruin it. I'll strip you myself if I have to."

With that, she pounced like a predator towards a prey.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

Team #13 (Dimension Witch & Wind Sneaker)

Dimensia felt a shiver ran down her spine.

"Is there something wrong?" Wind asked, noticing her shivering.

The Dimension Witch looked around. "I have this feeling that -"

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

Both of them snapped their attention to somewhere down the hall.

"That sounded like Infi... doesn't it?" The Wind Sneaker queried, she then grabbed Dimensia's hand. "Let's see what he's screaming about~!"

They arrived at a slightly opened door and Wind promptly kicked it open. "Hey~ What's going -" She stopped when she saw a half naked Infi on the ground with Asura, dressed as a maid, right on top of him, seemingly stripping the boy.

"Oh my..." The Wind Sneaker quickly covered her eyes. 'Sorry! I didn't mean to -"

"Infi..." Dimensia cut Wind off, her aura flaring darkly that rivaled that of the elves' when they went into demonic mode.

"No, it's not what it looks like!" Infi defended, reach a hand as if to reach for the Dimension Witch as his other hand tried to pry the Asura off of her.

Dimensia promptly summoned her heart shape staff. "You have ten seconds to explain."

"What the hell?! That's not enough to -"

"Five seconds!"

Asura chuckled tauntingly. "My, my, Dimensia, a little jealous are we not?"

"And what do you think you're doing?" The Witch demanded, her current demeanor the polar opposite of her normal bubbly self.

The exorcist tilted her head innocently and gestured to the spare uniform on the floor next to her. "Trying to strip Infi so that he'll wear that."

The Dimension Witch rewind and blinked. A smile etched back across her expression as sparkles of rainbows and sunshine replaced her dark aura. "I wanna help~!"

"WHAT THE BEEPING HELL?!" Infi shouted in disbelief.

Asura smirked. "That's a good girl."

Wind found this very amusing. "I'm going to go get a camera. This is way better than the treasure hunt!"

* * *

By the end of the hunt, everyone was looking rather worst for wear.

"A toothbrush." Rune muttered. "That's what we got out of throwing our lives on the line?! A freaking toothbrush?!"

"Better than me." Void retorted. "Vete and I got a pencil."

"Is it a nice pencil?"

"It's not even _mechanical_."

Rune scoffed. "Still better than Knight. He got a rock."

"Hey," Said Lord Knight snapped back, semi-glaring. "It was a fancy looking rock."

"Still _a rock_."

Knight ignored him, occupied with comforting a traumatized Mana while Chase and Tact never wanted to go through that kind of torment again.

"Empera..." Chase started, seeing the Nasod Queen sipping her tea. "Why do you put that _thing_ in your room?"

"The demon?" Empera answered nonchalantly. "I did not. I gave permission to Dread and Chili to remodel a few places. Also, we're all going to be repairing the property damage."

A few more people came back to the lobby, though their eyes were on a specific _redhead_.

"Not one word." Infi seethed, looking like a madman. "Not. One. Word."

"Dude, where did your manly pride go?" Rune decided to take the plunge as he and Knight gawked at him.

"... I'm so done." Knight muttered, shaking his head.

"I'm going to butcher you -"

"Guys~ Look at the pictures that I got!" Wind interrupted, racing to others to share some of the photos she shot.

"WIND! DON'T YOU DARE!"

Tira looked around, finding some people missing. "Hey... where's Yama, Dia, Blade, and Saber?"

* * *

Somewhere in Hamel

The Grand Master sighed in bliss as she drank her ice tea. "That hit the spot~!"

"Are you sure we should even be here?" Yama asked in concern.

The Diabolic Esper bit on his croissant. "You wanna be back in that mansion to repair the damage?"

"He has a point." Blade commented.

And the four of them sat in peaceful bliss while the rest of the gang were stuck with repairs.

* * *

 **Sorry, I literally ran out of ideas for what the pairs have to face so their screen time were cut short.**

 **Oh, and another note. I randomized the pairs on the teams with a randomizer so think too much on that.**


End file.
